Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, to systems and methods for facilitating electronic commerce transactions using pattern recognition.
Related Art
Computer systems and networks can facilitate the tasks of buying, selling and transferring goods and services in retail and other marketplaces. For example, a consumer can pay for an item from either an online merchant or at a point of sale of a brick-and-mortar store through the use of a payment provider that can be accessed on his or her smart phone, tablet, laptop computer, desktop computer, or other personal mobile or desktop device. In particular, users of a payment provider can use the payment provider website or a payment provider application or “app” on a mobile device to make payments to various online or offline merchants.
In some cases, a user of a payment provider uses the system to make repeated payments for particular purchases such as payments to a drugstore for prescription renewals, payments for magazine, cable, internet or other subscriptions, online media purchases such as song purchases or video purchases or other purchases.
Although many systems and methods for facilitating consumer payments using a payment provider have generally worked well in the past, particularly in cases where transaction details are repeated, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for faster or more convenient payment processing for consumer transactions.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.